1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless transceiver for an electronic device, more particularly to a wireless transceiver configured with a shielding space and a virtual transmission source that cooperate to protect the wireless transceiver from interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, in view of lower costs and prevalence of wireless communication, wireless communication devices, such as infrared transmission devices, wireless communication network devices, Bluetooth communication devices, etc., have become essential components of an electronic device. Moreover, for added functionality, it is not uncommon for more than two types of wireless communication devices to coexist in the same electronic device. In view of the trend toward miniaturization of electronic devices, distances among different wireless communication devices on the same electronic device tend to become smaller, which can result in severe mutual interference.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional Bluetooth communication device 100 is mounted on an electronic device 90 that includes a metal shell 91 and another wireless transceiver 93 of a different type. The Bluetooth communication device 100 includes a circuit board 11, a Bluetooth module 12, an electrical connector 13, and an antenna unit 14. The circuit board 11 is mounted on the metal shell 91. The Bluetooth module 12 and the antenna unit 14 are mounted on a component mounting surface of the circuit board 11, and are connected electrically to the circuit board 11. The electrical connector 13 is mounted on the circuit board 11, and is adapted to connect electrically the Bluetooth communication device 100 to the electronic device 90.
It is noted that the antenna unit 14 and the wireless transceiver 93 radiate signals in a direction away from the electronic device 90. Therefore, the Bluetooth communication device 100 and the wireless transceiver 93 must have a sufficient spacing therebetween so as to minimize mutual interference of signals that can affect normal operation of the same.